The Secret
by Onyx Alluoi
Summary: Puck wants Ash and Ash wants Puck but they have to keep that a secret.


**No one else is going to do it so here it is.**

 **WARNING: Graphic and explicit gay sex is going to be in this story but I'm sure all of you already know me and how I am.**

 **Puck X Ash ((Top!Ash))**

 **Words: 3086**

* * *

Puck was one to experiment a lot; nothing but a good old test of something new always stirred him up to its finest ways and gosh did he love that. He liked pressing every button, getting on someone's very last nerve or overall just being... Well annoying. But it was his natural way of living and something he found out was that if he cares about you enough, he'll press all of your buttons all the way down.

The was way he picked with Ice-boy and his precious princess.

It was unbeknownst to the other two that Puck was indeed interested with the husk of a solider Ash had built himself into and he honestly wanted to keep it that way. He had no idea what to call his emotions towards both males and females but he over heard Megan saying it was called being 'bisexual'. He didn't necessarily like the word but he used it anyway as a his feelings for Ash and Megan.

Overall Pick was confused.

One moment her wanted to finger bang Megan until she cried the next he wanted Ash pounding into him like there was no tomorrow.

But was that wrong? He wanted to do both at the same time but threesomes are horrible and he found that out the hard way so how was he supposed to do both? He knew Ash had to be straight as a human ruler but damn did he want to bend that ruler.

As well as Ash's cock.

Though it seemed wrong of him, he had always heard Megan and Ash during their "activities" and - _fuck_ \- that girl was loud; almost loud enough to be heard in the mortal realm because he could really make her scream. And if Ash could make virgin Megan scream like a bitch could he make Puck do the same, right?

Right.

Right?

Puck pushed the thoughts he was having out of his poor overworked brain and threw another apple core on the ground of the Wyldwood. A sigh left him as we walked up to a near by tree, resting himself on it softly. His head spun with wild thoughts of Ash and Megan and himself even; he never rationalized when the thoughts had began to occur but he did remember that once they begun, they never stopped. Dream after dream, thought after thought and hand job after hand job, but none of it would compare to the real thing. God, if only there was a way for him to explain his fellings to Ash right now because he's honestly tired of being the third wheel everytime he meets his closest friends. His green eyes shut softly and he began to drift into a dreamless sleep if it weren't for the thump in front of him and an too familiar voice.

"Goodfellow, I need some help." He opened one eye slowly and crossed his arms as he looked at the iron king before him.

"Can't you see I'm trying to relax, Ice-boy? Besides I though Megan was at your every beck and call?" The scowl under Ash's lips sent chills down Pucks back the more he looked at the gorgeous face in front of him, only a few feet away. He could reach out and touch Ash's lips, face, chest, his everything but he was a coward with conflicted feelings so he remained still as a board.

"I don't have time for you cocky attitude-" _But I'll always have time for by your cock,_ Puck thought devishly, his cheeks heating with rage, "I really need your help."

The red haired faery sighs in agreement, "What is it?"

"I need to find another way home." An eyebrow quirked up in question. "I'm listening."

Ash sighed, his eyes stabbing Puck like a needle as he looked at the other, "Everyone in the Winter Court is begining to follow me when I come from the Wyldwood because of my memorable way to get home. I just want to keep Megan safe from them."

"Well," he sat up from the tree, crossing his arms smugly, "they can't necessarily get through to your precious wife because they could die. And I honestly don't think risking their own lives is worth killing Megan." He thought for a second, "maybe it is."

"Goodfellow, can you please just focus? I really need a new route home." Puck rolled his eyes back into their sockets, trying to act annoyed but he couldn't get rid of the small smile forming on his lips because - _holy fuck_ _-_ he was spending time with Ash. Not only that, but Megan wasn't there to be right be his fucking side and bug Ash like she always would. He couldn't really see him as much as he could before because of the iron fortress they seemed to like to live in. But even when they were together Megan was always there, kissing those ice cold, plump lips and getting something that Puck honestly thought she didn't deserve at all. All of his life he's known what gets to Ash, what makes him tick, what sets him off, what gets him hard, but Megan comes along and suddenly has the key to his heart.

But he digressed over time. Working his way around Megan to get to his ice prince. But Megan was always right but his fucking side like a tick on a dog.

"So what do you want me to do about this 'new router that you're so desperately looking for?"

"Find me one. You know these woods like the back of your hand so I was hoping you'd do me a favor without being an ass." Puck smiled; today was going great for him: he got to spend time with Ash, Megan wasn't there to interfere, and now Ash owes him a favor in return from this one. God was he excited.

"Alright fine, but you owe me one."

* * *

Ash wasn't sure where they were going but he still followed Puck blindly.

They waked past trees and more trees for an untold amount of time. Ash was starting to think Puck was sending him circles but tried not to think much of it. It was when Puck had lead him to a dead end that he found the route they were taking suspicious.

"Goodfellow, what is this?" Ash said, backing away from Puck while the other walked towards him, a lustful smile played on his lips.

"Well, Ice-boy, I was hoping I could cash in my favor right now," Puck licked his lips playfully and used his glamour to grow vines that wrapped around Ash's wrists and ankles, strapping him to the tree he so cautiously walked up to. Ash's eyebrows went lower than they alright had, confusion written all over his face. He was too late to ask any questions, for the faery that had strapped him to this tree was _kissing him._

He was stiff, eyes wide and confused. Why was Puck kissing him? Was this the favor Puck wanted? Red rose to the ice prince's cheeks; knowing Puck all the years he had, he knew there was another part of this 'favor' Puck aspired out of Ash.

Puck felt Ash's stiffness through his lips and pulled away once he knew that Ash wasn't kissing back anytime soon. He stared at the blushing prince for a while, watching him stutter on his words, "W-what... why d-did you-"

 _Hehe, he looks so cute and flustered._ "You know ice boy, the thing about kissing is that you actually have to do it back," Puck whispered and watched Ash's mouth open to retort, giving him the chance to slip his tongue inside the others mouth, swirling it with his own.

 _Fuck._ As many girls Ash had kissed in his day, none of them tasted like Puck. _None._ All the girls Ash had been with tasted like innocence, like a spoonful of purity and helplessness -including Megan- but Puck... Puck was another flavor; he was tangy, like the many apples he had whilst they were walking, and there was no innocence inside Puck's mouth; it was pure filth but - _damn-_ did he taste good. Ash closed his eyes, kissing back fiercely, startling Puck, and then gained dominance. Puck's cheeks heated, he had never been the receiver but in this situation he was.

Ash, getting his strength back, broke the weak vines that held him back, grabbed Puck's waist and switched their positions, Puck suddenly on the tree and Ash's body hovering over him with dominance. Puck instinctively wrapped his fingers in Ash's hair, pulling at the roots.

Ash heard the faint moan leave Puck's mouth. _Holy fuck,_ was the only thing Ash thought.

Ash pulled away from Puck's lips, drawing his bottom lip with him. The summer faery panted, cheeks red and eyes blown with lust.

"What are we doing, Goodfellow..?" Ash whispered in Puck's ear softly, the red haired faery tensing because of his sudden sensitive skin. He gripped Ash's hair harder, "You're giving me my favor," he then pulled Ash's face towards his lips again, hands falling towards the others shirt from his hair and he began to unbutton the tight bottoms attached to his skin. Ash began to do the same, moving away from Puck's lips for a split second to pull off his shirt and move his lips towards his unmarked neck, biting at the skin.

He sudden warm contact from Ash's mouth was surprising, forcing a whimper to fall from his mouth. He continued to bite at the pale skin until he bit down hard, Puck moaning all the while, and leaving a dark purple mark on the skin. Puck panted, everything from the neck above was red. Ash pulled away, looking at his work and admiring the mark he had placed on the faery's skin.

"Fuck, Ice-boy," Puck panted, tilting his head for Ash to continue to mark him up. Ash kissed his neck, licking sensitive parts, before stating "If we're going to do this you have to say my name," Puck's eyebrows went down, "Why?" Ash bit down again, marking his skin again, "because I said so."

Ash's voice dropped, the sound dripping with dominance making Puck shiver. "Fuck- alright fine... Ash." Said faery smirking, moving his lips downward, losing every part of Puck he could enter getting to his hipbones. He kissed them slowly, pulling down his pants as he did, Puck's cock popping out, the slit already dripping with precum.

Ash smirked, "Excited to see me?" Puck heated with embarrassment, "Shut up..." Ash chuckled and kissed his tip, drawing his tongue out to lick downward. Puck threw his head back again the tree bark, one hand gripping Ash's hair while the other was covering his mouth to stop him from releasing any type of noise. He was already embarrassed that he was bottoming but he had a reputation to keep so he wasn't going to let a quick fuck ruin that.

"I won't do anything if you hold your voice back," Puck growled. Ash wasn't playing fair but in the game of sex he was quite the king so Puck had no choice to obey him. He moved his hand away from his mouth and as soon as he did, Ash engulfed Puck's tip in his mouth making the summer faery moan loudly, bucking his lips into his hot mouth. For a faery with a cold heart, Ash sure as hell had a hot mouth. Ash swallowed around Puck's cock, making Puck whimper and legs shake with pleasure; before Puck knew it he was bucking slowly into Ash's hot mouth, whimpering and moaning for more until Ash pulled away from the hard organ and kissed his way up to Puck's plump and awaiting lips, kissing them roughly as Ash began to get out of his pants as well.

Puck could taste himself on Ash's cold lips, and he moaned at the flavor he was. The winter pulled away and put two of his fingers on Puck's lips, commanding him to suck. Puck opened his lips and headed his tongue over Ash's fingers, making sure to coat them thoroughly. When the winter faery retracted his fingers from the other's mouth, he pressed them towards Puck's entrance making him gasp before he slipped both of the fingers inside the other.

"Have you ever done this before?" Ash breathed in Puck's, moving his fingers in and out slowly. Puck gripped Ash's bicep, "N-no... Well yeah I was just the-" he cut himself off with a prolonged moan when Ash suddenly brushed past a spot inside of him. "-top... Oh _god."_ he finished breathlessly. Ash smirked, "You look really cute, Goodfellow." Puck would've retorted but Ash had pushed against that spot again making him see stars and arch his back. "Fuck, oh god, Ash... _please.._. I need _more..."_

It was amazing how Ash could make Puck's annoyingly bossy exterior fade into a whimpering mess of moans and he wasn't going to waste any time to give Puck what he wanted.

He pulled his fingers out, Puck gasping at the sudden emptiness, but then sunddely getting picked up by Ash's strong arms and he instinctively wrapped his pudgy thighs around Ash as he pushed his leaking cock inside.

Puck was shaking, the thickness of Ash taking him by surprise. He tossed his head back and moans so loudly that the entire Wyldwood could hear him.

When Ash was buried inside of Puck, he stilled, breathing heavy because - _holy fuck-_ no has ever been this tight around Ash, not even Megan. And the heat he was engulfed in felt like he was melting in flames but he loved for it. Puck was so soft and hot on the inside he couldn't control himself, he felt as though he was going to come right then and there.

"Ash..." Puck's voice was barely above a whisper and Ash finally looked at the red-haired faery. "Please... move.."

Ash didn't need to be told twice.

Puck threw his head back, back arching in pleasure as Ash drew his cock out and swiftly back in, thrusting hard and fast against Puck's skin. The summer faery's nails dug into the others back as he moved in and out at such a quick pace that Puck couldn't comprehend how he hadn't died in pleasure. Ash hit Puck's prostate overtime, making his legs quivers and thighs tighten their grip on Ash's hips, his moans exceeding into high pitched squeals and screams. Puck couldn't take anymore; he had been pent up for a while now and couldn't hold back now that he finally got what he so desperately needed. He wanted to warn Ash, try to tell him that his body was going to give out but all that came out was whimpers and pleas.

"Ash... Oh god, Ash.. I'm... Oh _fuck..."_ No anvil. Ash was relentless when it came to sex, there was never a way to warn Ash that he was coming so he didn't. It was only a few seconds later that Puck finally let go, squeezing around Ash and screaming his name, cheeks red and eyes glazed over as he saw stars.

Ash felt Puck tighten around him, more than he already he was, and he himself let go as well, Puck's abeyance milking him for all he's got. It was such a different feeling, Puck noted, to have someone inside you instead of being inside someone and it was different especially since Ash was _really_ inside him now.

Puck's legs gave out, his notably thick thighs fell and he shook in pleasure, trying to comprehend what they just did. Ash was shaking too, his cock softening in Puck's entrance. He slid out slowly, Puck whimpering at the sudden sensitivity that shook through him. Ash don't move until he spoke in Puck's ear, "Don't ever tell anyone about this, you got it?"

Puck whimpered out an 'ok'. Ash pulled away, grabbing his pants and slipping them on. He took his shirt and dabbed it against Puck's chest, cleaning him up and when Puck finally got his conscience back he shakingly put his pants back up and put his shirt on. His knees were weak and fell into Ash accidentally, Ash catching him quickly. Puck looked up into Ash's eyes and there wasn't regret or anything equivalent to apologetic in his eyes but the complete opposite; it was filthy lust and hunger in those eyes and Puck knew at that very moment this wasn't going to be a one night stand.

"We are never doing this again, Goodfellow." Ash spoke softly, obviously trying to hide his thirst for Puck and Ash was human now so he could lie but Puck knew Ash better than he knew himself and he knew that Ash was finally using his ability to lie.

"Ok," was all Puck said becuase his voice was gone and Ash nodded. Puck then brought up how he needed to get home to his wife, and all the color from Ash's face drained because - _holy shit-_ Ash was married and he had a fucking son.

"Lead the way then." Was all Ash said and Puck looked at pleadingly because he knew that he wouldn't be able to walk for a while. Ash sighed but held his secret lover up, holding on to him just as tightly as Puck was him.

* * *

 **Was that trash? Did you like it? I liked it because I'm a slut for dominate Ash and power bottom Puck because we all know Puck has ass.**

 **Hey, here's a shameless self promo, go follow my tumblr blog I made one just for you guys!**


End file.
